In particular applications, the fluid may be a liquid or a cream, e.g., a perfume, a cosmetic product or a pharmaceutical product.
In particular, when the bottle is produced by injection moulding, it is known to make it in two separate pieces, forming the neck and the body, respectively, which are assembled together in order to connect the interior of the body to the dispensing opening.
According to the prior art, the connection can be made by snapping the neck onto the end of the body. However, in this embodiment, problems occur with respect to the seal and mechanical strength in the area of the snap-connection.
In order to attempt to meet these requirements, it has been proposed to attach the neck onto the body via welding or glueing. However, these embodiments complicate the manufacture of the bottle, and therefore increase the cost thereof.
Furthermore, according to known embodiments, the connection area does not have an appearance in conformity with the requirements of anticipated uses, in particular as concerns the absence of drips, material spill-overs or local deformations. In particular, in the case of a snap-connection, improving the mechanical strength and seal of the connection area results in more significant deformations of said area.
In order to solve this problem of appearance, the prior art proposes to conceal the connection area by means of a shrunk-on ring, the lower portion of which is arranged to cover said connection area axially.